log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations
These are the various locations in the world of Elder Tale. There are thirteen servers, and several major player cities in each server that hold buildings often used by Adventurers. Yamato (Japanese Server) Corresponding to modern-day Japan, the Yamato server is divided into five sections. League of Freedom Cities Eastal ;Akihabara (Akiba) :Akihabara is one of the two Player cities in Eastal territory and is the more popular of the two. Akiba holds some of the Yamato server's finest guilds, including D.D.D and the Black Sword Knights. *'Locations in Akiba' **The Big Bath: A public bathhouse, it was created after the establishment of plumbing. **Crescent Moon Refreshment Stand: A food stand created by the joint efforts of Log Horizon and the Crescent Moon Alliance, it revealed the secret of real food preparation to the Yamato server. :Birdland Duvacha: A path through a small forest, this area, around 40 minutes outside of Akiba, is host to level 80 monsters. The Black Sword Knights train there in small groups, and Akatsuki goes there to train as well even though she can't gain any EXP by killing the monsters due to her high level. ;Shibuya :The second Player city in Eastal territory, it was primarily created due to the high amounts of players in Akiba. It is simply a Portal city that is a gateway to other cities and lacks a Guild Hall and Bank. As a result, after the Apocalypse, most players leave the city for Akiba because the teleportation system didn't work. ;Maihama Holy Empire Westeland ;Minami :The only Player city in this section of the Yamato server, it is the home of Plant Hwyaden, the only guild in the city. It is run by Nureha and Inctis, who managed to control the nobles in the area as well. African Server Chinese Server ;Formosa :Known in the real world as Taiwan, Formosa is the tutorial area where an Adventurer first goes after creating an account. Although the island was usually closed off to players after completing the tutorial, the island's popularity made it accessible by travelling there on boat. However, because of the difficult Raid Bosses lurking the waters around it, few Adventurers go there and, after the Apocalypse, most of those there are trapped anyways. ;Tekeli :Although not a city, Tekeli is a small town that has a respawn Shrine located there, and is surrounded by desert. Touching a watery reflection at the top of the town's bell tower triggers a large-scale battle event with thousands of level 52 Daylight Shades. Indian Server Korean Server Among all the servers, the Korean Server is the only one free-to-play with an in-game cash shop. Middle Eastern Server Land of Wen (North American Server) ;Big Apple :One of the North American Player cities, little is known about this city aside from the June 1 Riots; someone who discovered the same cooking discovery as Nyanta had attempted to monopolize it, resulting in the breakdown of order in the city and public lynching. Leonardo hails from this city, but jumped through a Fairy Ring to escape the chaos. Oceanic Server Russian Server Scandinavian Server Southeast Asian Server The Southeast Asian server (commonly abbreviated as SEA) is run by Philippines-based company Sarimanok Online Fantasy (サリマノック・オンライン・ファンタジー社). Manila The First City of the Philippine Server. Southern and Central American Server West European Server Mare Tranquillitatis The hidden thirteenth server, Mare Tranquillitatis　(静かの海) is located on the Moon and is also the place where Adventurers first go to after being killed. There, they sacrifice a small part of their memories in order to return home; since the process is instinctive, it is suggested that it is impossible for one to consciously resist it. Shiroe created his Roe2 alt on this server some time prior to the Apocalypse. Interlude of volume 5 is foreshadowing the Adventurers of Akiba and Minami will visit some areas called "Sky Labyrinth of Imbrium"(インブリウムの空中迷宮) and "Mare Nectaris"(神酒の海) in the future. Category:Locations